


Cubos en Ámsterdam

by Giinny



Series: banana pancakes weeding [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, Wedding Night, Weddings, anecdotas juveniles del triunvirato
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giinny/pseuds/Giinny
Summary: “Hace unos meses, Courf y Ferre quedaron conmigo en su casa. Yo pensaba que como de normal, Courf nos iba a obligar a ver alguna película romántica de esas que tanto le gustan y que acabaríamos hablando sobre algo totalmente distinto que seguramente tenía que ver con política. Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando mis dos mejores amigos me comunicaron que durante sus vacaciones se habían prometido. En cierto modo sí había película romántica, la que ellos se habían montado.”





	Cubos en Ámsterdam

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a la maravillosa Eme y sus cubos políticos

Enjolras suspiró como si estuviera cansado (probablemente lo estaba, su horario de sueño no es que fuera el mejor…) y se levantó de su silla. Cogió un tenedor y su copa (de agua, no como la de Grantaire, llena de ese maldito líquido rojo que le volvía tan estúpidamente irritable...). Acto seguido chocó el cubierto contra el otro objeto suavemente. Carraspeó, dejó todo en la mesa y se palmeó el esmoquin nervioso, buscando lo que tantos días le había costado. Extendió un largo trozo de papel y escuchó a Courfeyrac susurrar “ _Dios mío, Henri, vamos a perder el avión si es tan largo como sus manifiestos_ ”. Le lanzó una mirada que mezclaba la seriedad que el momento requería y algo de cariño antes de volver a carraspear, dispuesto a empezar.

“ _Hace unos meses, Courf y Ferre quedaron conmigo en su casa. Yo pensaba que como de normal, Courf nos iba a obligar a ver alguna película romántica de esas que tanto le gustan y que acabaríamos hablando sobre algo totalmente distinto que seguramente tenía que ver con política. Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando mis dos mejores amigos me comunicaron que durante sus vacaciones se habían prometido. En cierto modo sí había película romántica, la que ellos se habían montado.”_

El líder hizo una pequeña pausa, dejando que su público se riera un poco antes de continuar. “ _No es ningún secreto que las bodas no me gustan. Me parecen absurdas, puro papeleo capitalista… Pero supongo que en realidad todo tiene muchas perspectivas, como los cubos_.” Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Combeferre, confidente de una broma interna con aquella frase, y siguió leyendo.

“ _A decir verdad, jamás pensé que la primera boda en este grupo, si es que había, fuera a ser la de este par de idiotas que llamo amigos y compañeros del crimen. No es que Marius y Cosette lleven mucho tiempo con nosotros, pero todos sabemos que son los candidatos perfectos para este tipo de evento_ ” El público volvió a reír, Marius escondiéndose tras su copa de champán, ruborizado por las sonrisas del resto.  
“ _El caso es que han sido Combeferre y Courfeyrac. Y no podría sentirme más orgulloso de ser uno de los padrinos con el honor de leer algo que los deje hundidos socialmente. Porque llevo siendo amigo suyo casi desde que llevábamos pañales. Y no os hacéis una remota idea de la de estupideces que han hecho._ ”

Combeferre alzó una ceja en ese momento, curioso por saber qué tenía Enjolras que decir sobre ellos. Courfeyrac sonrió ligeramente mientras miraba las mesas del banquete. Prácticamente todos los invitados estaban con la boca abierta, sorprendidos por aquel lado ‘nuevo’ de Enjolras. Poca gente lo había visto hacer chistes de una forma tan fluida y muchísimo menos tantos seguidos.

“ _Podría hablaros de aquella vez que Courfeyrac estaba seguro de haberse comprado unos bóxers rosas y en realidad eran unos culottes de chica, pero seguramente me pondría a daros un discurso sobre como en realidad la ropa no tiene género y no acabaríamos nunca. Pero creo que más importante incidir en que es una de las pocas cosas que a Courfeyrac le quedaban mal. Os lo juro. Todavía guardo fotos por si me la juega, poder devolvérsela. Aunque en realidad mi anécdota favorita es de nuestro primer viaje los tres juntos. Teníamos dieciocho años recién cumplidos y decidimos que ir a Ámsterdam era buena idea. Yo quería ir porque me parecía una ciudad muy tranquila y quería aprender a montar en bicicleta en una ciudad más amistosa para ello que París. Combeferre quería ir porque había muchos museos y, para qué mentir, para drogarse legalmente_ ” Combeferre se encogió de hombros en aquel momento, sonriendo sin vergüenza mientras Courfeyrac reía suavemente. “ _Y luego estaba Courf, que aunque os diga lo contrario, y me ha dado permiso para decirlo hoy aquí, aún  no había follado nunca y le fascinaba la idea del Barrio Rojo._ ” Courfeyrac saludó tímidamente con la mano antes de apoyar la cabeza en el brazo de Combeferre, susurrando algo de que se arrepentía de haberle dado permiso a Enjolras para semejante humillación pública. “ _Lo más gracioso de toda esta historia es que si bien yo conocía a Combeferre y a Courfeyrac desde hacía años, ellos se acababan de conocer. Más o menos. Es una historia complicada que les dejo a ellos para otro día. El caso es que apenas habían tenido contacto real pero nos habíamos embargado en este viaje a Ámsterdam los tres. Hicimos muchísimos tours, aprendimos muchísimo sobre la ciudad, visitamos todos los museos a los que Ferre nos arrastró y compramos un millón de juguetes sexuales que nunca llegaríamos a usar. Pero lo que es mejor, es que esa fue la primera vez que nos arrestaron y ni siquiera estábamos juntos cuando ocurrió. Resulta que Ferre había querido repetir la visita a un museo y sin querer, trastabilló y traspasó las medidas de seguridad de uno de los objetos científicos más preciados del sitio. Courfeyrac se metió en un lío porque le confundieron con un chapero no legalizado. Y a mi… bueno, a mi me pillaron fumando fuera de un coffee shop. Por suerte, como éramos turistas y nuestro inglés por aquel entonces daba pena, nosotros también la dábamos y conseguimos escaquearnos de una buena multa.”_

Todos se rieron con ganas, Enjolras mirándolos con una sonrisa divertida antes de continuar. “ _En fin, con todo esto yo sólo quería decir que si pudimos salir de algo así sin que quedase grabado en nuestras enormes fichas policiales… este matrimonio será una aventura digna de admirar y espero que dure toda la vida de este par o los mataré con mis propias manos.”_ Enjolras volvió a sonreír y alzó su copa una vez más. “ _Por Combeferre y Courfeyrac, los mejores amigos que puede uno pedir. Por que tengan una vida llena de diversión y fianzas”_

 

 

 


End file.
